


Oops

by Trashcanniballecter



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: College, Cute, Ficlet, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 20:59:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17352494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashcanniballecter/pseuds/Trashcanniballecter
Summary: The first time was an accident. Every other time? Not so much.





	1. Oops

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just super into Mattfoggy rn and this popped into my head. Hope y'all like it

The first time was an accident.

No really, it  _was._

A very _pleasant_ accident but Matt didn't  _plan it_ or anything.

He was drunk and his sences were a bit off and Foggy just happened to be sitting were Matt wanted to sit. 

Sure Matt didn't stand back up when he landed on Foggys lap but Foggy is  _comfortable_.

"Whoa! You alright buddy?" Foggys arms wrapped around Matt's waist to steady him and it was  _nice._

"Oops. Didn't see ya there." Matt giggled and settled into Foggys lap. Foggys heartbeat sped up a bit.  _interesting._

"Wow ok. Awful blind jokes. You're fine. I should kick you off my lap for subjecting me to your terrible sense of humour." Foggy was definitely kidding. Even as he threatened to evict Matt from his lap he pulled him closer and rested his chin on Matt's shoulder.

"Nooo, too comfy. The bench is cold and hard and you're all soft and warm." Matt could feel the rise and fall of Foggys chest as he breathed. The beat of Foggys heat against his back was to comforting to even think about moving away from. It would be a crime, definitely.

"I'm gonna choose to take that as a compliment, buddy. Ok you can stay." 

"yay." Matt mumbled as he snuggled up more on Foggys lap. He really hopes he doesn't fall asleep like this on a public bench. That would be embarrassing.


	2. Oops I did it again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt liked sitting on Foggys lap too much to keep it a one time thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like the chapter title? I'm hilarious

The second time was vert much  _not an accident_.

Matt had worried after the first time that Foggy would say something about it. That he'd be mad. Tell him that it was weird and he doesn't want Matt that close. 

But he didn't.

Foggy didn't say anything about it. It was like nothing had changed at all. Matt started to wonder if maybe Foggy was cool with it? Maybe he could get away with doing it again?

About a week after The Lap Sitting Incident, as Matt had mentally dubbed it, Matt decided to try again.

 It was probably gonna be a bit hard to play it off as an accident this time, not that the first time wasn't an actual accident, it's the middle of the day and Matt can't blame tiredness or drunkenness for falling into Foggys lap this time. 

"Careful there, buddy. You should really check your seat before you sit down." Foggy laughed and scolded Matt lightly. But he made no move to push Matt off and his heartbeat picked up again.  _very interesting._

"Hehe, yeah I probably should." Foggy didn't seem uncomfortable with a lap full of Matt. Good. Matt would only get up if Foggy asked him to. And Foggy wasn't asking.

"Ok, good. Hey did I tell you what happened at the cafe earlier?" Foggy got comfortable, wrapping his arms around Matt's waist and resting his chin on Matt's shoulder, just like last time. It almost distracted Matt from answering.

"Oh, I don't think you did. Care to share?" Foggy lauched off into a ridiculous story about some weirdos at their favorite cafe. His voice a wonderful rumble against Matts back. He would occasionally let go of Matts waist to gesticulate wildly. Matt couldn't stop laughing and his cheeks hurt from smiling. He was sure people were giving them weird looks but he didn't care. His world was condescend down to him and Foggy on this park bench and it was  _wonderful._


	3. Maybe there's something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt keeps sitting on Foggys lap and notices people acting a bit different around them.

Matt keeps sitting on Foggys lap. Foggy's heart still speeds up every time. He never complains. Not really. There were a few joking comments about Matt's 'boney ass' that always read as lies. All pretence of it being an accident was gone now. They didn't say anything about it but they both knew. Foggys lap was Matt's Spot. When they went out for food or to the park, even in their dorm room Foggy would let Matt sit on his lap.

The most comfortable seat in the world.

Home.

It was wonderful. 

People were starting to act differently towards them. Less girls would flirt with Matt, which he didn't mind at all. They stopped flirting with Foggy too. A fact Matt was very happy about and Foggy oddly seemed fine with. Huh.

The amount of times people mistakenly called Foggy Matt's boyfriend, something that's always happened for some reason, increased quite a bit. Matt never corrected them. Foggy didn't either.  _Huh._

There were some rude comments from some asshole who thought he couldn't hear them. And if Matt hit them with his cane as he walked by? Well it was  _obviously an accident._ he can't  _see them_ after all.

Everything was going pretty well. They still hadn't talked about it though.

Maybe he should change that.


	4. A confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt finally states the obvious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this little fic. It's been fun writing it.

Matt knows exactly what he wants to say. He really does. The problem is just saying the words out loud. At Foggy. Warm, wonderful, beautiful Foggy.

Foggy who  _probably_ feels the same way.

Why would he let Matt sit on his lap of he didn't? Why would he let Matt snuggle up with him while they watch movies? Why would his heart speed up and face get hot every time Matt sat on his lap or gave him a hug or smiled and called him wonderful? He has to feel the same.

But what if he doesn't? Maybe those are just friends things. Best friends things. It's not like Matt would know. He never really had any friends before Foggy. Definitely no Best Friends. He could be reading the situation wrong.

But he'll never know if he doesn't ask. All he has to do is talk to Foggy. If only the words would just come out.

Matt's tried a few times but every time the words get stuck somewhere in his throat. He trys different words but they all get stuck. 

This time for sure, he'll tell him. 'Foggy Nelson you're amazing. Your my best friend and I think I'm in love with you. Will you be my boyfriend?' 

Simple.

He can do it.

Maybe.

Tenth time's the charm, right?

"You ok buddy? You got that look you get when you're thinking too much." Foggy's voice and a gentle hand on Matt's arm broke Matt away from his thoughts. He turned away from his desk and smiled up towards Foggy.

"I'm fine. Just have something on my mind." 

"Care to share?" Matt hears Foggy sit back down on his bed. Matt goes over to join him. Debating for a moment if now was an ok time to sit in his favorite spot in the world. 

Fuck it.

Why not?

Foggy let's out a tiny little "oh" as Matt sits on his lap, sideways which is new. Matt tucks his face into Foggy's neck for a moment to gather his courage. 

Foggys heartbeat it thundering in his ears.

Or maybe that's just his own.

"Yeah. Yeah I think I'd like to share." Matt takes a deep breath, whispers "ok you can do this Murdock. Here goes nothing." under his breath and just tries not to think too hard about what he's about to do.

"Foggy you're my best friend. You're wonderful and amazing and so good. Too good for me, definitely. Way too good. You deserve the best and that's probably not me, but I want it to be. Because I'm selfish and I want to keep you for my self. It's ok if don't want me. There's not much I can give you and you deserve _Everything._ But maybe you could give me a chance? You mean the world to me. You're just so warm and wonderful and kind and funny and you're so  _smart!_ I don't need working eyes to see that you're  _Absolutely beautiful._ You take my breath away every single day. You're my  _home_ ya know? I'm so so so lucky to have you in my life. And I Love you. I'm In Love with you. It's ok if you don't feel the same. Any way that you're in my life is enough for me but I just Had to let you know." Matt was out of breath by the time he finished and Foggy was . . . silent.

Foggy is  _never_ silent. 

Oh God. Matt made a huge mistake. He miscalculated. His feelings really were one sided. Foggy's going to  _Hate him now._ He's gonna request a room change and never speak to Matt again. This is the end of Nelson and Murdock. This is th-

Foggy is kissing him.

Holy  _Fucking Shit._

Foggy is  _Kissing Him._

Foggy doesn't Hate him. Thank God. 

The kiss is perfect. Better than he imagined it would be. Paired with the relief that Foggy doesn't hate him it's probably the best moment of Matts life.

Foggy pulls back. His hand gently cupping Matts cheek. Foggy's resting there foreheads together. He catches his breath and Matt can hear the smile in his voice when he says.

"I love you too, Matty. Have for a long time." Ok new best moment. The most perfect wonderful moment ever. Even if Matt could stop smiling he wouldn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End! Tada! A whole fic in one day, way to go me! Hope everyone liked it!


End file.
